Typically, a full-color image consists of three color components per pixel. To capture three color components at each pixel, some image-acquisition systems may comprise three separate sensor arrays, each with a different spectral sensitivity, and a method for splitting and projecting the light entering the acquisition system onto each spectral sensor. Other full-color image-acquisition systems may comprise a stacked-photodiode-based sensor at each pixel, wherein three color components at a pixel may be separated by the wavelength-dependent penetration depth of the incident light within the stacked-sensor pixel. Alternatives to full-color image acquisition may comprise less-than-full-color data acquisition at each pixel and full-color reconstruction using interpolation referred to as demosaicing.